NickTheTrickster
|place = 12/15 |alliances = Infernox |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 3 |Days = 8}} NickTheTrickster, also known as Nick, is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. 'Profile' Name: '''Nick '''Age: '''15 '''Current Residence: Michigan, United States Occupation: Lawn Mower Tribe Designation: Personal Claim to Fame: ''' '''Hobbies: Gaming, recording videos, and boy scouting. Pet Peeves: People not sharing items when it's specified to, annoying little kids who try to be cool, and people who can't play the game correctly (Looks like all of those check out for New Visions). Other things that are my huge pet peeves are people talking over the host or talking over each other, people that think they are amazing at the game but are shit, and people that unintentionally brag. 3 Words to Describe You: Quiet, secretive, and greedy. If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: Water, Food, and a First Aid Kit. All needed things for survival. What, did you think I would say "Oh, i'll bring a TV and some Video Games!" well genius, in an island there is no electricity. All things for entertainment can be found on the island. Plus, i don't feel like eating poisonous berries and non-purified salt waters. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Isn't it clear? To win. People will come up with reasons like "To make more friends" or "Become more social" well why are you even applying if you don't want to win. As some people may know i'm not the best player, but i am fairly decent. Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: 'I think I will win because I have the brawn and brains combo to do so. I make my alliances separate, and because how friendly I am people won't think i'll back stab them. I wear the mask of a helper,when I really am a cut throat player. I have the strategies to win this game, by forming a separate alliance with the strongest player in the game, and the smartest player in the game. Both being bigger targets than me so they will end up being my Strategical and Physical punching bags. I am very underestimated, so that also will give me an advantage. 'Survivor 'Ivory Coast' Nick, known for being his weenie enthusiasm and fast upbringing to his tribe, he was quickly unable to maneuver himself through the game. On Day 1, at the first reward challenge, Nick immediately ignored all supplies and went for the immunity necklace and was unsuccessful. On Day 2, Nick quickly created a bond with his tribe and made his first alliance with Infernox, however Infernox had mixed feelings with Nick on his fast moving progress into the game as well as Dim and Sooner creating an alliance against them. On Day 6, Nick and half of the tribe had little to help with the challenge and ultimately lost the 3rd Immunity Challenge. On Day 8, Nick and joined a chat with Dim and Infernox without permission. When Dim brought up about voting Nick out, he revealed himself in the chat and had put misguidance with Infernox and the rest of the tribe. Knowing he was on the chopping block, put on lasting efforts to stay in the game by getting Jaiden to vote with him and trying to reform bonds with Infernox. At the 4th Tribal Council, Infernox became the swing vote and decided to betray his small allegiance with Nick, and thus became the 1st person voted off of the Sang tribe and the 4th person voted off of Minecraft Survivor. 'Voting History' 'Trivia' Category:Male Contestant Category:Contestant Category:Sang Tribe Category:Ivory Coast Contestant Category:Survivor: Ivory Coast Category:12th Place